


Three Lives

by channexmogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gen, Insecure Michael, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Other, Romeo and Juliet References, Submissive Gavin, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channexmogar/pseuds/channexmogar
Summary: Everyone in this world is born with a life counter that goes up to three. This means that they can die two times and come back a few days later, but the third death is real. The only time that death counts is old age.Michael Jones grew up in New Jersey, and had trouble keeping all three of his lives. He's down to his last life by the time he meets Gavin and the rest of his new friends at Achievement Hunter.Gavin, on the other hand, has never even come close to death and is still on his first death.What happens when Gavin lies to Michael and says that he's down to his last life too?





	

_ Heavy breathing. Deep breath, deep breath, you're choking. You're choking, Michael, how do you fix this? There's blood. There's blood, come on, you know you can figure this out, you've been through this before. _

_ Gunshot. There's a ringing in your ears and you're choking, Michael. What's going on? Where are you? Think. Think, Michael. You're looking. Looking for.... something? Some... one. You're loaoking for someone, a person, but who? Another gunshot, but from a different direction. The same ringing sensation but there's no new hurt. Just the same choking sensation and the same pounding heart. What's going on? Where is everyone, where are your friends? Where are you? _

_ One last gunshot and you're down, Michael, and you're not getting out of this one. The choking sensation is back and stronger than ever, you can't see through your tears, Michael. You're shivering and struggling to breathe, your vision is fading, Michael, don't go out like this, don't you dare let go now, you can't die now. Not now, not ever, not now. Your chest is pounding and hasn't stopped, you're burning and hot blood is streaming in places you've never wanted it to be. This is it. You're going to die. You're going out like this, a poor excuse for a human, this is all you've amounted to. One more breath and you're gone. One more.. One more.. One.. _

 

Michael snapped awake with his alarm and screamed. He coughed and covered his mouth with one hand, the other tracing around himself to find a wound. Pulling his hands away, he saw there was no blood and slowly relaxed. Tears dotted his cheeks but he wiped them away and took a deep breath. He wasn't dead, he was in bed at home. He shivered as he pulled himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair silently. Checking the time he saw that he was a little early and had time to take a shower. He held himself gently, counting his steps from the bedroom to his bathroom, not wanting to think about what had caused him such terror. Truth be told, he never acted this afraid in front of his friends. In his mind, he couldn't.  
Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror really sold just how dead he was. Having died twice already out of a three death lifespan really did a number on young Michael. His eyes were sunken in and he was quite pale despite his freckles that dotted everywhere they could reach. He stretched and popped a few joints, yawning. It wasn't a good morning, not by any means, but he knew it could have been worse. He stepped over and turned on the shower.  
Undressing as the shower warmed up, Michael finally calmed down enough to think clearly and recall his past self's mistakes. Once the shower was hot enough to warm him up for the time being, he stepped in. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath and smiled weakly. Having died twice, Michael's temperature was close to room temperature than the normal temperature, so it was nice to feel warm again. He sighed happily, and calmly enjoyed the shower, letting his mind think to happier things and not his dream. He thought of calmer things, like books and blankets. But then he thought of mildly annoying things, and his head drifted to Gavin.  
Gavin was... an annoyance to most people that knew him and Michael was no different despite him being one of his best friends. He was idiotic at his best but not as stupid as he seemed. A lot of his time went to meaningless tasks and to making Michael upset, but it was safe to say that only one of them was playing it up towards each other. Gavin was just stupid. Michael was angry, but Gavin made him smile. Things like that.  
Michael made the quick realization that he was thinking about Gavin whilst naked in the shower and quickly drifted his mind to much more important matters. If he would need a jacket today. A hat? Contacts? He decided all of these matters promptly, trying not to drift back into the great unknown.   
Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, Michael dried himself off and said goodbye to the warm feelings and hello to today. After he got dressed, Michael pulled out what was possibly the best and worst part of his day. In a blue perfume bottle was what most people thought of as his regular smell. Being two thirds of the way dead meant that he smelled a lot less alive than most people, so he bought the cheapest perfume he could and passed it off as his "sister's" every time he bought it. Iced Coconut Coolada from Bath and Bodyworks. It smelled nice enough to him and worked just fine. He had a lot of it in case he ever ran out, but never left it out in case there was an impromptu visit. He sprayed himself a couple times, eyes closing as he took another breath. But then he saw the deep, dark red of blood and gasped. His bottle clattered down to the floor and busted, pouring everywhere.  
Michael cursed and grabbed a towel, kneeling down and soaking up all of the liquid and unknowingly getting more on him than he bargained for. He groaned and cursed again when he cut his hand on the glass, standing up and rinsing his hand out. This was a mess he would just have to leave. Well, at least his bathroom would smell nice for the next twenty years. He wrapped up his hand and hoped nobody would ask, walking out of the bathroom, grabbing his shoes, phone and car keys, and rushing out the door.

 

Luckily, Michael wasn't the only one struggling to get up this morning.

 

Gavin awoke when his nose hit the ground, and then the rest of him. He groaned as he realized his dream was over and rolled over to face the ceiling. Without checking the time, Gavin knew this was earlier than he normally got up, but Gavin seemed to care very little. He gently sat up and muttered, "Bloody hell," when he was hit with a wave of soreness that he wasn't expecting. He fell back to the ground and curled up in his thin blanket that he dragged down from his bed with him. He didn't want to get up today, or any day to be honest. He laid there for a few minutes, eyes closing in a hope to catch a few more moments of sleep, only to have his alarm go off immediately after. He promptly threw his pillow at the damn thing and forced himself to get up.  
Gavin had always been like this. He enjoyed sleep above almost all things in his life, considering it to be a time of peace for even the youngest of people. He straightened up and brushed a hand through his insanely messy and fluffy hair. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up his music and put it on shuffle before grabbing what smelled like the cleanest shirt from the pile on his floor. Realizing what song was on he grinned and grabbed his hairbrush, using it as a microphone rather than for his actual hair.

  
_"Do you remember when we used to dance_  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing led to another, we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung..."  


"Cause it was the heat of the- AH!" He jumped as his phone began to ring, cutting his wake up song and terrible singing to a close. He grabbed his phone and answered it swiftly, "Hallo?"  
"Gavin? It's Geoff,"  
"Hey Geoff! What's up?"  
"I was just calling to see where you were, you're kind of-"  
"I'm at home getting ready! Is there a problem?"  
"It's an hour past the time you said you were going to be here, Gavin,"  
"....Wot?"  


One painful phone conversation later and Gavin was pulling on the same pants he wore yesterday and brushing his hair at the same time. Gavin was a mess, but he was good at being one, and that was for sure. He smoothed out his hair and grabbed a granola bar when he made it to the kitchen with his phone in his pocket. He slipped on some shoes and scrambled out the door. He was thankful to be within running distance of the building and took off in a sprint the second he was outside, making a note to shower when he got home that night. He stumbled a bit when he remembered that he skipped out on a morning cup of tea, but that would simply have to wait until later. He was running late and now was not the time to think about such stupid things. If he hadn't been thinking of those he wouldn't have seen the car coming.  
The car honked and screeched to a stop just in front of Gavin, who was not expecting to see the driver until he made it to work. He smiled sheepishly and waved at his best friend before asking, "Can I get a ride, Micool?"  
The redhead groaned, sticking his head out the window to respond. He didn't have time to be lingering around...this part of the area... "Get in the car, asshole," He shouted, unlocking the doors so that Gavin could get in. Gavin climbed in and grinned at his friend, "Guess you were running late too, Hm?"  
"No, but I wasn't supposed to be there an hour earlier like you, stupid," Michael replied with an eyeroll, even though he enjoyed Gavin's company.   
Gavin grinned cheekily and stuck out his tongue, relaxing and breathing in... before coughing. "God, what is that smell?"  
"What are you talking about?" Michael raised an eyebrow at him, biting on his lip and hoping that the putrid smell of death, or rather two-thirds death.   
Gavin's nose scrunched up, "Smells like coconut..."   
This made Michael laugh a bit nervously, but really, he didn't have a good excuse. "I...Uh... I normally smell like this. Do you always wear two different shoes, dumbass?" He had noticed the mismatched shoes when Gavin had got in but hadn't immediately pointed out, but if it would turn the subject to something else, anything was better than confessing his deep dark secret.  
Gavin squawked and blushed red, looking down at his feet and not answering. Michael gently shoved him and when he looked up gave him a smile. "Kidding, boi. Calm down, we're almost there," He said and Gavin smiled back.  


This was going to be a good day.


End file.
